Surface relief patterns formed in poly(olefin sulfone) layers by electron beam recording may be transferred to a metal surface for utilization as stamping masters. One method is to transfer the surface relief patterns from the poly(olefin sulfone) layer to the metal layer by sputter etching, which has been described in the above mentioned copending applications and described by M. J. Bowden and L. G. Thompson in the Journal of the Electrochemical Society, 121 1620 (1974). When transferring by sputter etching is to be employed, it is desired to form deep penetration surface relief patterns in the polymer layer. Another method of transferring is to deposit a metal layer on the surface relief pattern in the poly(olefin sulfone) layer by such methods as electroplating or vapor deposition and then separate the deposited metal layer from the poly(olefin sulfone) layer. One such method is described in a copending application of Poliniak, Himics, and Wielicki, Serial No. 599,589 filed July 28, 1975 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,295. When metal deposition is to be employed, it is desired to form a surface relief pattern in the poly(olefin sulfone) layer with smooth walls of shallow depth at low electron beam exposure levels.